Graystar, leader of Thunderclan
by BookWriter2014
Summary: What if Brambleclaw had stepped down as Thunderclan's deputy when Graystripe had returned, and Graystripe had become leader after Firestar died in the Great Battle. Just a short one-shot about Graystar, leader of Thunderclan


_This is just a one-shot about what would have happened if Graystripe had returned to being Thunderclan's deputy when he returned with Millie, and what happened when his best friend and leader Firestar died in the Great Battle._

Graystripe stood outside of the warrior's den, watching Thunderclan slowly rebuild itself. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight were working side by side to repair the entrance to the camp, weaving thorn coated vines in between the branches of the brushes that blocked the entrance off.

Purdy and the apprentices, Cherrypaw and Molepaw were grooming the dead warriors before their burial, last night's vigial had been the worst of his life. Not only had Graystripe lost his leader, but also his best friend, whom he now had to take the place of as leader of Thunderclan.

"Maybe Firestar shouldn't have chosen me," Graystripe murmured to himself as Sandstorm sat beside him, gazing at the sky as Dawn approached.

"Mousebrain, he knew what he was doing, and Thunderclan needs you to be strong for them more than ever," Sandstorm rasped in his ear.

"I know, I know, but I was just thinking that maybe Brambleclaw should've remained as deputy, after all he is younger than I am," Graystripe replied, watching the broad shouldered tabby haul a few broken branches away from the entrance to the camp.

"So, you have more experience than he does," Sandstorm pointed out, "And don't make me get Millie to help me with this. You're Thunderclan's leader now Graystripe, deal with it". With a last flick of her tail, she walked away and headed towards Dustpelt who was still sitting lonely by himself in the center of the clearing where Fernpelt's body had laid.

She's right, I have to get myself together. Yes, Firestar's dead, but that means my clan needs me even more, Graystripe thought. He shook himself and stood up, striding over to the high ledge.

Memories of when Firestar had stood on the ledge forced tears to his eyes, but he blinked them away and leapt onto the high ledge.

His paws had barely hit the stone when the rest of the clan stopped what they were doing and sat patiently awaiting whatever announcement he would make.

Graystripe made sure that the cat he wanted was present before beginning.

"Cats of Thunderclan, our great leader Firestar is dead as you all know as are several of our best warriors, A moment of silence for their bravery," Graystripe meowed, then continued, "As deputy, I now take Firestar's place as leader, and must now choose a new deputy."

A few cats murmured sadly, but excitedly among themselves, and Graystripe felt proud when he saw that the cat he wanted had remained silent. Their eyes watching him curiously, but respectful.

"Squirrelflight will be the new deputy of Thunderclan," he announced. The she cat was an obvious choice for deputy, not only had she always done what she thought was best for Thunderclan, but was also popular among the clan and more importantly was extremely loyal.

Squirrelflight's jaws hung open in obvious surprise, and then a delighted purr rose in her throat.

"Th-thank you Graystar, I never expected this honor," she meowed, dipping her head to him.

"Squirrelflight! Squirrelflight!" the clan cheered. Graystripe purred and leapt down from the high ledge. Slowly he made his way over to Jayfeather.

"Are you ready to go?" the medicine cat asked him.

"Yes, I am" Graystripe told him.

"Squirrelflight, you're in charge of the camp until I get back," he called over his shoulder as he followed Jayfeather out of the camp.

LATER ON, AT THE MOONPOOL.

"We're here," Jayfeather said as they stopped on the stony pebbles before the moonpool.

"Wow," Graystripe breathed, "it's beautiful".

"Lie down and touch your nose to the water," Jayfeather instructed, sitting down beside the small pool. Graystripe warily approached the water and lay down beside it, touching his nose to it as Jayfeather had instructed.

Sudden coldness enveloped him, and he woke with a start.

"Fourtrees," he meowed in disbelief. He was standing back at the old clans' territory at fourtrees.

High above him, the stars shimmered and then one by one landed on the ground as cats of Starclan.

"Welcome Graystripe, are you ready to receive your nine lives old friend?" an achingly familiar voice said behind him. Graystripe spun around to see Firestar standing before him.

His ginger pelt showed no signs of the wounds that had killed him and he looked as he had when he had first become leader.

"Yes, and it's great to see you Firestar," Graystipe purred.

"Likewise Graystripe," Firestar purred, and then stepped back into the crowd of shimmering cats.

A silvery blue pelt emerged in his place.

"Bluestar," Graystripe meowed, "It's been a while."

"Yes it has," Bluestar meowed, "Are you ready to receive your first life?" she moved closer to him, her tail flicking back and forth.

"I'm ready," Graystripe said, and she touched noses with him.

"With this life, I give you the courage to protect your clan at any cost," she meowed, and sudden agony surged through him. When she stepped back, it disappeared.

A golden furred tom stepped forward, Lionheart, Graystripe's mentor.

"With this life I give you the knowledge of being a mentor, always train your young cats wisely Graystripe" Lionheart touched noses with him, and once again agony erupted in him only to vanish when the cat walked away.

The next cat to appear came as a surprise to him, it was Ravenpaw.

"Ravenpaw, is that you?" Graystripe asked, shocked as well as delighted to see him.

"Yes, it's me," Ravenpaw purred, he touched his nose to Graystripe's, "With this life, I give you Justice, always seek to uncover the problems of other cats whose lives may be endangered and protect them, and never let murderers get away with what they have done" A surge of fear and then happiness washed over Graystripe and he couldn't help but wonder if this life had been due to Ravenpaw's own apprenticeship of when Tigerstar had tried to kill him.

Graystripe's heart fluttered when he saw the next cat was a silver she cat with loving eyes.

"Silverstream, oh my love, how I've missed you," Graystripe purred.

"With this life, I give you love" Silverstream purred as she touched noses with him, "Always follow your heart, and you will never go wrong," she told him, and Graystripe felt as though he was back in the old forest, going to meet his secret love. Then it ended all too soon and his daughter replaced his first love.

"With this life, I give you endless patience, for even the grouchiest elder has a soft heart underneath," she told him and touched his nose before joining the crowd.

"With this life I give you the ability to always do what's right, even when it might cost your life," Stonefur meowed, he had died protecting Graystripe's kits, and that was one debt Graystripe could never repay.

A white tom replaced him.

"With this life, I give you the strength to defeat any foe who stands in your way," Whitestorm meowed and touched Graystripe's nose.

The next cat was Cinderpelt.

"Never let any problem hold you in it's claws, always have faith that things will work out to be better than you thought," she told him as their noses collided, then she moved away and the eighth cat took her place. To his surprise, it was Hollyleaf.

The sleek furred black she cat strode forward and touched her nose to his.

"With this life I give you forethought, always remember to think before you act so you don't ruin another cat's life," she told him, and then moved away.

Firestar stepped forward to give him his ninth life.

"With this life, I give you friendship," Firestar meowed, touching his nose gently to Graystripe's.

"Always have faith in your closest friends and never let anything get between you, they will be the ones you count on most when the darkest hour has arrived," Firestar's voice dropped to a purr now, "I'll always be watching over you Graystripe, you have always been my best friend, and if I can, I'll still help you.".

"Thank you Firestar," Graystripe murmured as the fiery ginger tom stepped back. Firestar's holly green eyes shone and then he began to yowl.

"Graystar! Graystar!" his friend yowled happily.

"Graystar! Graystar!" the rest of Starclan joined in. Graystar purred and thought, I won't let any of you down, I will protect and serve Thunderclan with every last one of my nine lives and even beyond my last death, I will continue to serve my clan.


End file.
